Twitter Maniac
by ZenaZie
Summary: TFP: This is what happen if Decepticons have Twitter, and what if the Autobot human friend Helena (OC) knows them ? what 'adventure' will they have ? warning: cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, My first Transformers fic...**  
**I'm going to use my OC Helena Starling.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS**  
**I DON'T OWN TWITTER**

**Those twitter names are random thoughts in my mind**

**Sorry, if it's kinda weird, not funny and yeah, my grammar sucks ._. **

* * *

POV Helena (OC)

It was 6 in the morning in Unit E, all were asleep, when I heard my phone buzz, wait... What ? A twitter mention early in the morning? Oh, ya by the way my twitter is ImStarsarcasm the one who mention me is MedicKnockOut. The account ava is a red Aston Martin, the tweet says "ImStarSarcasm I told ya twitter will be fun" the heck ? Who is that? In the morning ? Seriously!

Normal POV

8am on the Nemesis

"Starscream, do you get my twitter mention?" Knock out ask while holding a data pad"Sure I got it, wait what's mention?""mention is when you used with the name example 'ImStarsarcasm'""No, i didn't and my name is not even I'm Star sarcasm, It's ImStarscreamSIC""scrap, where did my mention went to ?" Suddenly a twitter mention

Starling ImStarSarcasm: MedicKnockOut I know right! I just made this account like 3 months ago... And I LOVE twitter

"Who the frag is that ?"

Inside Unit: E

"Hey guys look what I found out!" Helena shout excitingly and showing off her twitter mention on her laptop.  
"MedicKnockout: ImStarSarcasm I told ya twitter will be fun" Jack read  
"Wait your twitter name is ImStarSarcasm ?" Miko asked  
"Yeah, I just change it yesterday..." She answer  
"So, what did you reply? You know it's the 'con right ?" Miko explain  
"But, I pretended I don't know them" Helena said  
"Good tactic! Maybe you can open some of their secret..." Raf came in to the conversation  
"Wow, they're fast another Twitter mention!" Helena said

Medic KO MedicKnockOut : Sorry ImStarSarcasm it suppose to be ImStarscreamSIC...

Starling ImStarSarcasm: MedicKnockOut ImStarscreamSIC Never mind... Follow back please :D

"Wow, you really make your move..." Jack commented on Helena  
"That's me!" Helena reply

Medic KO followed you

Medic KO MedicKnockOut: ImStarSarcasm Followed...

Stsrscream ImStarscreamSIC: MedicKnockOut ImStarSarcasm why do you followed a tiny pathetic human?

Starling ImStarSarcasm: ImStarscreamSIC MedicKnockOut So, you guys aren't human ? What are you alien from outer space ?

Medic KO MedicKnockOut: ImStarscreamSIC ImStarSarcasm what he means is ergh...girls...

Starscream followed you

Starscream ImStarscreamSIC: MedicKnockOut ImStarSarcasm there followed...

Starling ImStarsarcasm: MedicKnockOut ImStarscreamSIC thanks! I've already followed you...

We talked a lot from 8 am till sunset, well, we mostly talk about why is my name ImStarSarcasm, I told them that my name is Starling and I'm kinda sarcastic sometimes... Not often but sometimes... Yeah... Sometimes...

* * *

**How was it ?**  
**Review please, thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scrap! I forgot to tell if there are the second chapter (two-shots), I'm really sorry, Please come back and read :'(**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS**  
**I DON'T OWN TWITTER**

**Those twitter names are random thoughts in my mind**

**Enjoy... :)**

* * *

11 am Jasper, Unit: E

Their conversation did end just yet, whenever she's trying to stop him, he just keep replying. Well, at last Helena fell asleep.

Starling ImStarSarcasm: just wake up... Damn, it's 11 already? I missed all the fun !

Starling ImStarSarcasm: I think I should change my name to HelenStarrr? So people will not miss spell my name/other people like ImStarscreamSIC

Starling HelenStarrr: changed it...

MedicKO MedicKnockOut: HelenStarrr so, your first name is Helen ?

Starling HelenStarrr: MedicKnockOut no actually it's Helena, but people called me helen, ena, even Heli and sooo oon...

Medic KO MedicKnockOut: HelenStarrr Nice...

Starscream ImStarscreamSIC: HelenStarrr good thing you change it...

Starling HelenStarrr: ImStarscreamSIC Yeah, screamy! Yeah! Heck yeah!

Starscream ImStarscreamSIC: HelenStarrr don't call me screamy!

Starling HelenStarrr: MedicKnockOut hmm... Btw, Where you live?

Medic KO MedicKnockOut: HelenaStarrr ImStarscreamSIC and I are traveling around the world...

Starling HelenStarrr: MedicKnockOut ImStarscreamSIC but where exactly are you guys now?

Medic KO MedicKnockOut: HelenStarrr ImStarscreamSIC and I on somewhere called Egypt, and we can't go for 2 to 5 days cause our private plane broke.

"Raf, try to find their ship's coordinate" Helena said "they are somewhere in Egypt right?" She continue "yes, yes they are!" Raf said happily "so, we got good news then..." Jack said "Lets go and tell them!" He continue, Jack while told the Autobot.

"Thank you, Helena, now we can take all the icon relic from them" Optimus said "nah, just doing what I like the most... Tweeting" Helena replied  
"Transform and Roll out!" The Autobot Leader speaks, still, Helena is on twitter...

Starling HelenStarrr: MedicKnockOut So you guys got private plane? Epicccc!

Medic KO MedicKnockOut: HelenStarrr it's actually our boss', he's kinda cruel... But the nice part we can go around the world.

Starling HelenStarrr: MedicKnockOut still, awesome...

Medic KO MedicKnockOut: HelenStarrr talk to you later, there have been a technical difficulties... Bye...

"Haha, the autobot attacked you, didn't they? Man, I'm so clever" Helena spoke to herself "Are you going to tell the Cons that you are with the autobot?" Raf asked "nah, they're nice to me... I'm just keeping this planet earth peace from bad aliens, I almost feel sorry for them..." Helena explain.

2 hours later after the attack  
In the Nemesis

"Knock Out! Why did you tell our location!? Now all the Icon relic are gone!" Megatron growled "M-my liege, it isn't my fault..." Knock out shivers "then tell me, why is our location in the human's so called internet?" Megatron barked at knock out while showing something on soundwave's visor "let me ask her for a while" Knock out said while he is holding his data pad

Medic KO MedicKnockOut: HelenStarrr Do you know the Autobot?

Not until a minute

Starling HelenStarrr: MedicKnockOut who's Autobot?

"See, I told you she's clear..." Knock Out in the relive "Soundwave, make sure that Knock out nor Starscream didn't put out of location again!" Megatron said, Soundwave nodded.

On twitter

Starling HelenStarrr: MedicKnockOut seriously? Who's Autobot...?

Medic KO MedicKnockOut: HelenStarrr No one special...

Soundwave SoundWaveTIC: MedicKnockOut HelenStarrr fraging no one special

Starling HelenStarrr: MedicKnockOut who is SoundWaveTIC ?

Starscream ImStarscreamSIC: SoundwaveTIC MedicKnockOut HelenStarrr it's better off without knowing him...

Starling HelenStarrr: MedicKnockOut ImStarscreamSIC I'll follow him anyway...

Starling HelenStarrr: SoundwaveTIC Follow back please :D

Soundwave followed you

Starling HelenStarrr: SoundwaveTIC thanks...

Medic KO MedicKnockOut: HelenStarrr he doesn't talk much..

At the base

Helena is tweeting trough her phone and when Knock out said 'he doesn't talk much' she ALMOST type 'I know right, he's so mysterious...' Good thing Helena didn't click enter...

A month later...  
POV Helena

Ahha! It has been a month since the twitter incident, I still tweet with them, now I'm opening it through my laptop again, I was SO bored that time that I see 'Someone you may Know' hmm... What a surprise,  
'Megatron ConsSupremeRuler', Megatron has his own twitter?... Nah, not interested... -_-

**-END-**

* * *

**How was it?**  
**Anyway, thanks for reading hope you enjoy it :)**  
**And pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee review :')**


End file.
